Aristotle Enfield
| rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | mother = Jennifer O'Herlihy Enfield, Ph.D. | father = Amos Enfield. Ph.D. | siblings = Commander Jennifer Enfield - Warp Specialist - Starfleet Headquarters |}}Aristotle Enfield was the Executive Officer of the in the late 23rd century. (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) Early life before the Intrepid Ari was born on April 29, 2228 human calendar time on the planet Mars in the capital city of Helium. His body was augmented to withstand conditions of the Martian atmosphere. His augmentation has been kept a secret from both family and whose to whom Ari works with. Ari also has the distinction of starting in the Enlisted ranks before becoming an officer. Starleet and the Augment issue Because of the controversy with the Augments of the 1990's, Ari's true nature has been kept secret from most of Starfleet. There are only a handful of people who knows of Ari's true nature. Those who know are some of the Starfleet brass as well as Captain Serek. Ari chooses carefully to whom to share his secret with. Those who do know keep his secret and Starfleet turns a blind eye because of Ari's exemplary service record. Family in Starfleet Ari has a sister, Commander Jennifer Enfield, a Warp Physicist at Starfleet Headquarters and a cousin, Captain Alexander Enfield. Commanding officer of the Memorable quotes Chronology *2228: Ari is born on Helium, Mars. *2243: Ari enters the Merchant Marines. *2245: Ari quits the Merchant Marines and enlists in Starfleet. He trains on Starbase 27. *2245: Ari is assigned to Starbase 12 as a Drydock Technician's Assistant. *2246: Ari is promoted to Crewman and is Assigned to Makus XII. *2247: Ari is promoted to 3rd Class Petty Officer. *2248: Ari is promoted to 2nd Class Petty Officer *2249: Ari is promoted to 1st Class Petty Officer. *2251: Ari is promoted to Chief Petty Officer. *2253: Ari is promoted to Senior Chief Petty Officer and assigned to the Prentaries Colonies. *2253: Ari applies for and is accepted in Starfleet Officer Candidate School, he is transferred to Starbase 8. *2254: Ari is promoted to Ensign and is assigned to the USS Hermes as an engineer. *2259: Ari is promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and is assigned to the USS Hannibal as a Communications Officer. *2263: Ari is promoted to full Lieutenant and is assigned to the USS Huron as a Security Officer. *2267: Ari is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned to the USS Daran as Chief Engineer. *2270: Ari is promoted to full Commander and is assigned to the USS Intrepid as the second officer. *2272: Ari is promoted to Executive Officer following a tragic incident. Service record External links *[http://www.mib.org/~sfof/main.html Starfleet Operating Forces Official Website] *[http://www.mib.org/~sfof/enfield.html Commander Enfield Official Biography] *[http://www.facebook.com/startrektheintrepidadventures Star Trek-The Intrepid Adventures Facebook page] Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures Category:Starfleet chief petty officers Category:Starfleet second class petty officers Category:Starfleet senior chief petty officers Category:Starfleet first class petty officers Category:Starfleet crewmen Category:Starfleet crewman apprentices Category:Starfleet third class petty officers Category:Augments